Anatomía Artificial
by superpaox2
Summary: Maka Albarn una evangelista "Un androide creado a base por células humanas y mecanismos roboticos" Soul Evans un Androide que solo es un prototipo para dar el siguiente paso de los sentimientos de un robot "Los androides a tomado conciencia por si mismos creando una Anarquía" sin embargo la evangelista ha logrado el objetivo de los científicos "Enamorarse" SoMa! :3
1. Chapter 1

**CHAN CHAN OTRO FIC MIO ETTO... o_ó mas bien historia original pero con los personajes de Soul eater :3 **

**Disclaimer: Soul eater por el gran sushi humano! Atsushi Ohkubo! y historia por mi**

**人工的な解剖学**

**Anatomia Artificial**

_Año: 31 de diciembre del 2079 3:45 pm_

Hay una obsecion en particular en el ser humano que se empezo a ser mas que una adiccion,muchos no estaban de acuerdo.

_**La Robótica Humanoide Debe Ser Frenada**_

_En un principio podría pensarse que se trata de una obsesión de lectores empedernidos de ciencia ficción pero es una sensación que empieza a extenderse poco a poco entre diversos sectores sociales y que dentro de algunos años (cinco o diez) acabará degenerando en un debate abierto en la sociedad global que nos ha tocado vivir._

_Los robots humanoides son, en principio, fascinantes. Son como muñecos enormes con los que todos desearíamos jugar pero plantean dos interrogantes esenciales_

_¿en qué se transforma esa fascinación cuando no somos nosotros quienes los controlamos o, más aún, cuando no sabemos qué o quién los controla?_

Muchas personas querian tener un androide,queria una cantante pop que superara a todas las divas del pop,los androides nos dominarian eso estaba estaba asegurado,la humanidad evolucionaba y durante sus observaciones,de cada fallo que tenia al crear uno lograron querer crear uno que sea exactamente como ellos.

_"¡BIENVENIDOS AL CIRCO DE ROBOTICA ANTIGUA!"_ gritaba un afrition con sombrero de copa alta resaltando entre los demas,donde parecia seria ser un lugar donde jamas amanece y las luces siempre estaran vivas mientras la oscuridad las acompañe,habia una chica en particular con cabello negro y corto,de ojos azules,entrando con personas de alta clase entrando a un museo callejero no tan famoso,por los asaltantes que llegan alli.

Con un gran telón cafe,la pequeña de 8 años bajo las escaleras,mientras en el fondo se escuchaba una gran chica cantando,hace como 66 años la podias ver como un holograma ahora la vez como una autentica androide.

Maquinas se escuchaban cualquier prototipo creado por cientificos y que fueron desechado para ser remplazos-si tuvieran sentimientos ¿se deprimirian?-pregunto Tsubaki.

Afirmo un señor observando un robot en especifico que bailaba cada vez que apretabas su boton-Todavia estan trabajando en eso.

-De hecho hay un robot en la carcel que logro tener conciencia por si mismo-la chica le dio un escalofrio ¿tan asi?

-¡Debes de estar bromeando!-grito otra señora que veia unos juguetes viejos que funcionaban con pilas hace mas de 67 años atras.

-¿se desvian acaso del tema? un hombre se caso con una androide que logro conseguir sentimientos humanos-dijo un señor viejo mientras intentaba caminar.

Tsubaki Natsubaka asi se llamaba la chica que andaba vagando por el circo se acerco al escenario donde estaba esa bella androide cantando.

_"kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

_kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee_" cantaba mientras daba movientes por el escenario.

Un chico de 17 años se le acerco poniendo su mano es su hombro-Mi abuelo me dijo que antes era un sotfware ¿te lo imaginas? aunque esta ya esta desechada es vieja fue la primera androide de ella que se hiso,se tienen que grabar los movimientos para que los haga,ademas los repite si es que no le cambias ¡es como un reproductor de MP3!-dijo animado mientras se iba,Tsubaki sonrio un poco mientras veia la robot cantar ella siempre quiso ser cantante...

-¡TSUBAKI!-grito un niño un poco mas grande que ella corriendo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!? ¡tenemos que irnos!-la tomo de la mano y salio corriendo del lugar.

Fue el ultimo día que pudo ver aquel tiempo donde veia las maquinas con admiracion y maravilla.

¿Si los humanos tambien pueden tener problemas y ser dementes,hasta el punto de llegar a matar las personas? Las maquinas son semejantes al humano ¿quien dice que no pueden llegar a ser malas personas? ¿Y... si tuvieran sentimientos?

Es como la forma que tratamos a un humano...lo lastimamos,algunos que no sepan bien regresarian el golpe y lo que entiendo que es para eso la educacion,para todo hay una explicacion,como crias a tu hija, una filosofia sin fin.

Tsubaki se inco en su mesa mientras miraba la pantalla de la television tomando una taza de te en mano,con su hermano durmiendo en el sofa **-"**_¡Hoy 23 de marzo de 2086,se ha inventado una nueva maquina que ha logrado tener su propia personalidad! gracias a un curso de educacion ¡con esta nueva forma podemos crear un robot casi humano con sentimientos propios!"-decia un hombre gordo con barba,Tsubaki cambio de canal._

-¿Hermano que opinas de eso?-lo volteo a ver.

-Me da igual,aborresco a los robots ¡remplazaron a nuestros padres por estas maquinas! no sabes como extraño tanto al abuelo.

Tsubaki sonrio es verdad ella tambien lo extrañaba y el unico recuerdo que tienen de el es su gran bibloteca con libros de todas las generaciones ¡hay uno de 1974! y con eso ella se percata lo mucho que va cambiando el mundo.

De la cocina llego un androide del año 2030 con textura blanca pero metalica con un mandil trayendo desayundo a los jovenes-Aqui tienen amos-dijo con su voz de software.

-Gracias-respondieron los dos y asi es,su abuelo habia inventado esta dos maquinas para que los cuidaran ¿Pero donde esta el otro? ah si esta trabajando en una fabrica de pasta dentales.

Era el atardecer,el viento soplaba como nunca dejando un ambiente relajante,con el cielo naranja Tsubaki salio de su gran casa de ensueños.

Volteo a ver a su izquierda y un ejercito de los nuevos adroides marchaban con sus precios marcados en ellos,tenia cualquier aspecto,pero su cuerpo era sencillo,parecia como unos dibujos animados pero lo demas era normal.

Las personas corrian con sus billeteras a comprar unos Tsubaki suspiro y siguio con su propio camino.

_"Aqui estan los planos ¿pero como hariamos un robot como nosotros?_

_¿A que te refieres?_

_¡YO QUIERO CREAR UN HUMANO!_

_¡Eso va contra la naturaleza humana el unico ser que tiene que crear vida es la mujer!_

_¿Y? no la estamos quebratando con esto?_

_Silencio..._

_Nos negamos puede retirarse Stein"_

_Lo llaman asi por querer crear un humano tu sabes como "Frakenstein" la novela de Mary Shelley,el gran hombre agarro sus planos y se dirigio a su laboratorio,su peor talento es crear robots asemejanza del humano pero su plato fuerte es que sabe como hacerlos sentir y moverse,no importaria mucho la apariencia,seria como tener musculos solamente._

_"El proyecto se llamara Nemesis"_

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**完璧**

**失敗****したプロジェクト**

**La perfeccion!**

**Disclaimer: Soul eater del señor sushi! ****＼****(^o^)****／ ****Atsushi Ohkubo (?)**

_23 de marzo del 2086_

_Tokyo,Japón_

Esas luces brillantes de toda la ciudad reluciendo de noche,coches volando,androides ¿donde esta la vida humana? parece que a los perros no les agrada los robots asi que tienen que separarlos de los androides.

Los sueños del humano se han cumplido de muchas formas,esos sueños ilustrados en historias,en peliculas que han ganado oscares desde tiempos inmemorables.

Tsubaki se subio a unos de los edificios altos y se recargo en la orilla del edificio sintiendo el viento brotando en su cara.

De la bibloteca de su ábuelo saco un gran libro reciente del año 2076,o esta bien no tan reciente,empezo a leerlo,tenia miedo y demasiado,pero aun asi queria saber mas de estas especies que creaba el ser humano cada año,día,mes,mas.

Lanzo el libro al abismo del edificio aburrida-esto no nada de informacion...-suspiro enojada,siguio observando la ciudad oscureciendo,apreto un boton de su reloj una pantalla aparecio enfrente de ella marcando la hora exacta "8:52 p.m."

En una gran casa,con un jardin siendo atendido por todo tipo de androides de cualquier año pasado,un hombre formal con una mascara de una calavera entro con un nuevo androide para sus dos hijas.

Liz thompson la mayor de las hermanas se acerco al androide curiosa-¿Otro?-de la nada del barandal de las escaleras,deslizandose llego Patty Thompson-¡UN PLACER!-grito feliz extendiendole la mano al androide.

El robot volteo a ver la mano de la chica y la toco,la chica rubia sintio extraño esa textura de metal.

-Un placer-sonrio el chico con un traje elegante y 3 rayas blancas en su cabello.

Liz se rio burlonamente-Vaya gustos tienes padre-se empezo a reir,Patty se unio a ella por que ella solo queria ser popular (?)

-Silencio niñas-dijo seriamente su padre,las dos lo vieron con miradas sastisfechas-Su nombre es Death the Kid las cuidara,yo ...estare investigando un caso.

-¿Un caso?-dijo cantando Patty.

-Asi es tal caso que no regreso tendra alguien para cuidarlas-dijo el padre agarrando sus maletas,se acerco a las chicas besandolas en la frente-las quiero.

Liz desvio la mirada orgullosamente,Patty bajo la mirada tristemente,el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se escucho dejando sola a los...3.

-¡PATTY! ¡SIENTENSE EN EL SILLÓN!-grito Liz madonamente,el androide se sento en el sillón sonriendo al igual que Patty.

-Primero... ¿como te llamaremos?

El androide sonrio-¡OH! ¡OOOOH~!-Patty se acosto en el sillón emocionada-¡DEATH THE KID!

-¡PATTY NO LO LLAMARAS COMO UN PERSONAJE QUE ACABAS DE VER!

Patty hiso una mueca de tristeza-¡PERO...!-el androide sonrio-Esta bien a mi me gusta.

Liz goteeo-si eso quieres-desvio la mirada causando que el Kid bajara la mirada confundido oprimiendo su pecho "Esto...es un ¿sentimiento?" penso para si mismo "Rechazo..."

-¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela que esperan los 3!

-¡YO NO QUIERO IR!-grito con voz de niña Patty.

-¡VIENEN CONMIGO PAR DE CHAMACOS!-los agarro de sus prendas que tenian llevandolos con ella a fuerzas.

Patty se habia puesto su uniforme felizmente,Liz vio a Kid-Uhmm-empezo a reirse-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

-¿Eh?-volteo a verla.

Liz saco prendas de mujer-¡TEN USA ESTO!-grito cantarin.

Kid la miro con una mueca confusa-Pero..esto es de mujer mi genero originalmente es..-Liz puso su mano en su boca y le guiño-Que tia tan rara-goteo el androide.

Se habia puesto su uniforme de chica,Liz vino con maquillaje y una peluca que se la puso-¡TA-DA!-Patty se empezo a reir.

"Me siento humillado" dijo para si mismo Kid-¡Tranquilo! solo sera por esta vez-sonrio Liz-solo falta un detalle-puso su mano en su barbilla pensando-¡PECHOS!

-¿¡QUE?!-grito Kid.

Kid no paraba de tocarse las naranjas que tenia en el,confundido "Estan un poco desordenadas" se acomodo los pecho derecho que estaba muy abajo que el otro.

-O DIOS ¡VISTE ESO!-grito un chico burlandose.

Los otros chicos empezaron a retroceder con miedo,Liz rio un poco-¡ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO!-

Liz dijo sonriente,Kid la miro con una cara pacifica.

_"Proyecto nemesis-decia el hombre peliblanco mientras escribia en su libreta-listo-empezo a reirse como manitico,el robot se desperto-Pequeño necesito que me hagas un favor._

_El androide lo volteo a ver-Quiero que me construyas un ejercito con estas caracterizticas-Stein le dio los planos,el androide asintio."_  
Spirit retiro su dispositivo K.S "Kaesi" en castellano "memoria oculta" del androide,apunto de desplomarze-Dejadlo morir-dijo Azusa acomodando sus lentes.

-Esto es malo-dijo el jefe entre todos "Shinigami-Sama"-Asi que este androide creo los otros androides que estan causando una masacre entera en japón.

-Pueden cambiar la perspectiva de los demas-Spirit suspiro-Tengo una idea.

-¿Idea?-Spirit asintio-Es dificil por que...tendria que violar muchas leyes de la naturaleza,pero esto androides ya no se podran detenar,parece que la apocalipsis va empezar-Shinigami lo volteo a ver enojado-¿Que piensas hacer Spirit?

-Empezare mi proyecto "Evagenlista" -todos retrocedieron-¿Sabes lo que causara esto? ¡¿Y SI FALLA ALBARN!?-grito con efuria Justin.

-Kami no es una mujer mala...sabra que hacer-Spirit dijo serio,todos retrocedieron horrorisados,Kami Albarn esta muerta.

Tsubaki volteo a ver atras,parecia a ver escuchado un sonido,no habia nada...regreso su vista a la ciudad,sintio como derrepente cai al abismo del edificio.

Abrio los ojos poco a poco-¿Uh?-volteo a ver su mano izquiera-un brazo mecanico...-empezo a temblar muchisimo.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
